


Sam's The Jealous Type

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Punishment Sex, Rough Sex, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, jealous!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows Sam gets jealous easily, but just how easily?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's The Jealous Type

The early morning was dark and warm as the Winchester brothers walked along a long pier of a beach in Florida. The pier seemed to go out quite a ways as they couldn't see the beach when they looked back. Not paying any mind, they walked down, enjoying the sound of the waves.

They reached the end of the pier and looked out towards the water. The lamppost nearest the end shone outwards, and the sun started to wake.

The boys leaned against the railing and enjoyed the soft noises of the water hitting the pier, a fish jumping, a woman singing.

Dean leaned over the railing and strained to see. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. 

"You didn't hear that? I swear I heard someone."

"Dean, I didn't hear anything."

A soft woman's voice carried out over the sound of the waves. Dean looked off to the side of the pier and swore he saw a woman wading in the water, but it seemed too far to be out swimming.

"Sam, do you see that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Is that someone swimming?"

"I don't know"

With that, she was gone. 

"That was weird. Maybe it was a really big fish." Dean shrugged.

"Huh, maybe." Sam sat on the bench that leaned against the lamppost and took a deep breath. It'd been a while since they had time to relax. Case after case, day after day. It had started to take a toll on the boys.

"There's that voice again" Dean said as he cupped a hand to his ear to help amplify the sound. "Don't you hear it?"

"No, Dean." 

Sam heard a light splashing of water and looked over to see a beautiful woman resting her arms on the pier, the rest of her body in the water.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, and Dean jumped back.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. I apologize. I was just out here swimming and saw you two handsome boys, so I thought I'd say hello."

Dean smiled and tried to act cool. 

"Well, hi." He walked closer to the edge. Sam tried to hold him from the edge, just to be safe, but Dean shrugged him off. He wanted to flirt. Sam's anger flared.

"Dean, step back. Now." Dean shook his head and looked at Sam. He stepped back 2 paces and stared back at the beautiful mystery woman.

"Ma'am, not to be rude, but doesn't it seem really unsafe to be swimming out here? Why don't you come out of the water?"

"Oh, i'll be okay. I swim every day. Why don't you come closer? You're a handsome man. As are you." She looked at Dean and smiled. Sam looked at Dean and saw that his eyes looked glossed over. 

Sam slowly stepped closer and tried to look over the woman inconspicuously. He looked over her arms that were neatly folded on top of each other, holding her on the pier, and swore he saw a scale.

"Dean." He grabbed Dean's jacket. "Get back." His voice got louder. "NOW". He jerked him back. The woman slashed out with long claws, pulling herself halfway out of the water. Sam saw a tail flap out. He grabbed Dean's sleeve and dragged him down the pier, running.

The sun was still trying to come up, once they reached the Impala. Sam slammed Dean against the hood and pointed a finger in his face.

"What the hell, Dean! What were you thinking?" Sam screamed in his face.

"I don't know, man. Pretty girl. Red hair. Blue eyes. Can you blame me?"

"Dude. She was obviously a monster. You couldn't tell?" Sam was furious.

"No. Okay? I'm sorry!" Dean started to get angry.

"You have no right to get angry with me. I was trying to protect you from what turned out to be a fucking mermaid. She could have EASILY taken you under water and killed you, Dean! Pay attention!" Sam was yelling so loud, his voice was almost booming. "And, you knew you were pissing me off." He grabbed Dean's throat. "You're mine. You think it's funny? Huh? Flirting around, trying to make me jealous?"

Dean smirked, and that sent Sam over the edge. He flipped Dean around, leaned him against the Impala, and whipped his pants down. "We'll see how you like it. You know this ass is mine!" Sam slapped Dean's ass, hard. Dean let out a yelp. "Fuckin' right"

Sam undid his jeans and let his dick out. He was already hard. He spit into his hand and rubbed it along his dick and immediately pressed against Dean's ass. No preparation, only punishment.

He pushed himself inside Dean and started fucking him hard and fast. Dean cried out in pain. Too fast, too dry. It hurt, but he loved it. He loved making Sam jealous just to fuck him raw. He let out another cry when Sam slapped his ass.

"Fuck Dean. Why do you have to make me so mad?" Sam grabbed Dean's hair and pulled. "You know this is what'll happen!" Sam fucked harder and pulled Dean's hair so that he was arching his back. Sam growled in his ear. Dean moaned loudly.

"Don't you think about coming, Dean. You don't get to come." Sam slammed himself hard into Dean until he came. He pulled out and ordered Dean to pull up his jeans. "No clean up." 

Dean could feel Sam's come seeping out as he walked to the driver's side door. It hurt a bit to walk, but he thought to himself, 'God, it was worth it'. He smiled, and he could swear he heard Sam growl again.


End file.
